Typhlosion (3.5e Monster)
This echidna-like creature rears up on its hind legs as you approach. It roars as if accepting a challenge, and its back erupts into flames as it prepares to fight. The evolved form of Quilava, Typhlosion is an agile and powerful fire-beast. It can rub its fur together to make explosions, and unlike its younger variants, it is not at all timid. Combat Typhlosion is fully bipedal and enjoys greater flexibility in combat than its younger forms. It uses its agility to constantly withdraw and charge, attacking with Flame Wheel as much as it can. It also enjoys to use its Lava Plume as much as it's able to. Typhlosion can attack with the flames on its back as a melee touch attack. This is a secondary attack (and thus takes a -5 penalty to the attack roll), but Typhlosion may add its Constitution modifier to its attack and damage rolls. (Su): Typhlosion forgoes breath weapons in favor of explosive bursts of firepower. As a standard action, Typhlosion may create a 40-ft.-radius burst, centered on itself, that does 3d6 + HD + Cha mod in fire damage to all creatures in the area except for Typhlosion itself. Creatures in the area may halve the damage on a successful Reflex save, DC = 10 + Typhlosion's Charisma modifier + ½ Typhlosion's Hit Dice. Typhlosion may not use Lava Plume for 1d6+1 rounds after having used it. The sample Typhlosion's Lava Plume attack inflicts 3d6+18 fire damage with a save DC of 21. (Su): As a standard action, Typhlosion may launch one star-shaped astral energy projectile, plus one more for every three Hit dice it has (maximum 8 projectiles), at its foes. Each projectile strikes unerringly, as ''magic missile'', and does 1d8 + ¼ HD + Charisma modifier damage (the damage is force-type). Typhlosion may aim at any number of targets, up to its number of projectiles, as long as no two are more than 40 ft. apart. Swift is only usable a limited number of times per encounter; the limit is equal to Typhlosion's Wisdom bonus, minimum 1 use/encounter. The sample Typhlosion launches 5 projectiles in its Swift attack, each projectile does 1d8+7 damage, and it may use Swift 3 times/encounter. (Su): Typhlosion adds 1d10 fire damage to any attack it makes as part of a charge. An attack it makes as part of a charge also has a 10% chance to set an opponent on fire. Furthermore, it can free itself from any sort of freezing effect, such as the freeze spell, as a free action at will. (Su): As a swift action, Typhlosion may use ''haste'' on itself and gain the Spring Attack feat. It may deactivate both effects as another swift action. These boosts can only be active for a total of 40 rounds/day. (Su): As a standard action, Typhlosion can fill a cylinder centered on itself with a 15-foot radius and 15 feet high with with smoke from the flames on its back, similar to an obscuring mist effect. Fire-subtype creatures can see further through the smoke; for them, creatures 10 feet away have only concealment and creatures 5 feet away are not concealed. The smoke dissipates after 5 rounds. This is a Fire effect. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:User:Luigifan18 Category:Pokemon d20 Category:Fire Subtype